warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Rising from the Ground/Twenty
TWENTY . GWYN Go on and try to tear me down The fly warriors learn quickly. It only takes them five days to master the moves and when we spar, I’m no longer able to defeat them. They easily incorporate their own maneuvers and trick me. They teach me the same moves and by the fifth day, the six of us practically move the same. Ravenflight pairs us off to go teach the groups of ten cats we are assigned to. Stormshadow is paired with me and Sootflight has learned Ravenflight’s feints (just like the rest of us) and the two make a great pair. We set off in different directions to gather our assigned groups. I let Stormshadow lead and the ten cats seem slightly reluctant. We don’t make a good sight - a Raider and a river warrior. But several of these volunteers are river warriors too. The sight of Stormshadow will encourage them to realize that they can too become as fast as a fly warrior and defeat the Raiders also. The Raiders won’t be preying on river warriors anymore. It takes a few tries but the ten of them soon to trust me and understand that I have no intention of being on the Raiders’ side. It takes longer for them to learn the moves but Stormshadow moves them along by showing them how he adapted. Soon, we mix his river warrior moves along with the Raiders. By the time we’ve moved on, we’ve had five more pairs who can easily share their new tricks with ten more cats. It only takes half a moon to train all the cats. “Wow,” Ravenflight sits back, her eyes half-closed, “I thought it would take moons to finish this project.” “Yeah,” I have my head half-buried in Stormshadow’s flank. “I was thinking it would take forever also. But with so many new teachers, it got easier and easier.” I watch as the last of the recruits head to their dens. We moved from the main camp out into this vast area in the middle of the territory to ensure that the Raiders don’t find us. “Blackthorn wants us back to camp,” Sootflight pokes his head into the den, “a messenger just came.” “Alright,” Ravenflight stands and waves her tail, “Let’s go.” We make it back to camp in good time and Blackthorn ushers us into his den. Main camp looks almost empty with all the recruits out in the forest in tiny groups. “Is Ashshadow alright?” Sootflight asks eagerly, his tail flicking back and forth, his eyes searching the camp. Blackthorn frowns. “That’s what I wanted to call you about.” Sootflight tilts his head at Blackthorn’s frown. “What is it, general?” “Ashshadow gave birth to three kits,” Blackthorn begins and Sootflight lets out a purr of happiness, “but she died giving birth to them. Two of the ktis died with her.” Sootflight’s purr dies. The brown tom stares at the general. He begins to tremble and Ravenflight wraps her tail around him. “Can we go see the kit?” She asked quietly. Blackthorn nods and leads them towards the nursery. Sootflight is frozen outside and I nudge him. “Hey,” I say softly, “your kit needs you.” He nods slowly and steps inside. I follow and see a queen nursing a tiny pure black she-cat. Sootflight cries out and collapses next the nest, nosing his tiny kit. “She looks just like Ashshadow,” Sootflight whispers huskily. “A remembrance of a brave mother,” Ravenflight murmurs quietly. Blackthorn taps me on the shoulder and draws me outside with Ravenflight and Stormshadow. “What is it, general?” Ravenflight frowns at the general’s dark look. “Ashshadow didn’t die of kitting.” “Excuse me?” “She was murdered,” Blackthorn continues, “a Raider tom snuck in here and killed her, along with two of her kits. The Ashshadow covered the third one before the tom got to it so he didn’t notice.” “Why,” Stormshadow furrows his brow, “didn’t you tell Sootflight this?” “It’s obvious,” I murmur, “he’ll freak and try to go after the Raider tom. We can’t allow him to do that. He’ll get himself killed.” “The tom left white fur and a scent I thought you could identify, Gwyn,” Blackthorn adds, “I suspect you know this tom very well.” I recognize the scent immediately. “Enero.” I hiss. “That tom…” Ravenflight shudders. “We have to kill him,” she squares her shoulder, “for Sootflight.” “If the time is right,” Blackthorn adds, “you can tell Sootflight, but I want you to make sure you keep him in your sight at all times. I’m not even sure he should be allowed to go to the battle in three nights.” “Let him,” I push myself up, “let him know and let him fight. Sometimes wanting revenge is the best way to survive in a fight. He won’t feel satisfied living if he couldn’t even avenge Ashshadow.” Ravenflight’s eyes are on me. “What does that mean for you?” I smile sadly, “Enero’s life is mine. He took everything away from him. Allow me to do the same to him.” Stormshadow presses against me and Ravenflight joins me on the other side. Blackthorn nods slowly and dismisses us back into the nursery. When I enter, I notice Sootflight is crouched over his daughter, obviously mourning over the loss of his mate. “Sootflight,” Ravenflight said tersely, “I have to tell you something.” The two go to the side and I notice immediately how Sootflight tenses up that he’s shocked by this new fact. Anger slides over his normally calm face and he shoots for the entrance but Ravenflight is faster. “Stop,” she commands, “you’ll get your chance in three nights. Do I have to shut you somewhere to ensure you won’t go anywhere for three nights? If you leave now, you’ll die and your daughter will be raised with no father or mother.” Sootflight flinches away and curls around his daughter once more. “I’ll wait,” he hisses angrily, but fire burns in his eyes, “but I’m fighting.” Ravenflight nods and glances at me. “Stay with him.” ~ The three days are agonizing. Stormshadow and I keep Sootflight and his daughter company. Sootflight names the she-cat Shadowkit, and she’s adorable. “Do you want kits one day?” I lean against Stormshadow. “Definitely,” he purrs, “when you’re ready of course.” I smile up at him, Shadowkit playing with my tail. “After the war,” I say decisively, “we’ll have time to settle down.” Stormshadow touches his nose to mine and Shadowkit pretends to squeal in disgust. We break away laughing and I scoop up the little kit. “Go play with Daddy,” I tell her, pointing at Sootflight. The little she-cat scurries away to a happy but heartbroken Sootflight. On the third day, we rise from the nursery and I say goodbye to Shadowkit, my heart breaking for the little she-cat. The last battle is coming. I will be rising from the ground